1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a heat dissipating device for use in an electronic apparatus, and more specifically to a heat dissipating hinge for use in a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical portable electronic device such as a notebook computer includes a central processing unit (CPU) housing and a display unit pivotally secured to the CPU housing. During operation of the notebook computer, a CPU disposed in the CPU housing generates heat. Generally, the heat generated by the CPU is removed from the CPU housing through natural radiation or forced air circulation within the CPU housing. With improvement of technology, the CPU operates more quickly and generates more heat. The previous heat-dissipating method cannot efficiently dissipate the heat generated by the CPU.
Therefore, a heat dissipating hinge is desired to overcome the above describe shortcomings.